Just like a pill
by Ms Leen Gillies
Summary: We all know Klaus fancys Caroline. But what has happened that Kol suddenly likes Bonnie? And why does Elijah help Elena when her heart is broken? My first FanFic.
1. Get the party started

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Get the party started**_

Caroline drove home from a sleepover at Bonnie's. They had watched movies until dawn. Elena had talked about her problems with the Salvatore brothers. She didn't want to loose them. And Bonnie was silent the whole night because she didn't want to cut Elena of. And now Caroline felt tired. It was just a long night. So she wasn't very happy when she saw Klaus in her room. Her mom wasn't home so Klaus just came in and lay on her bed until she came.

"Why are you here?" she asked. And her voice sounded miserable. He locked eyes with her. She couldn't breath because of those dark blue eyes.

"I wanted to see you love. It was too long since the last time." He stood up and came closer.

Caroline mumbled something like "go to hell" and went out of her room. He followed her like he was her shadow.

"Would you please just leave me alone?" She turned on her heels and he almost ran into her.

"Why should I?" He smirked at her.

"Because I'm really tired Klaus. So please leave!" She looked into his eyes. And he could see it in her ocean blue eyes.

He nodded his head and quickly kissed her cheek. Then he was gone. Caroline's skin burned where he touched her and she didn't know why.

Elena was long at home. Jeremy was at the Mystic Grill. Elena watched TV when suddenly the front door flew open and Damon slowly walked in.

"Hey" He walked straight to the couch where she was sitting.

"What do you want Damon?" She was pissed and he knew it.

"I wanted to tell yo that Stefan and I are going to leave Mystic Falls. And I wanted to say good bye..." Damon smirked his usual grin. Elena turned her head to see his face.

"What?!" She was shocked. She didn't want the Salvatores to leave. But maybe and just maybe it was the best. She wouldn't hurt a brother.

"Jep. You heard right. Bye 'Lena. I hope we will meet again some day." And with that he went out of her house. Elena couldn't believe this and texted Bonnie. 'OMG. D+S are leavin! Chat later? Tell Care?'

Bonnie was about to answer Elena's text when the door bell rang. She went to the door and opened it hoping it was not Elena.

When she was about to say something she saw the face of her visitor. Her mouth stand wide open. She hadn't expected _him_!

"My dear Bonnie! How are you sweetheart?" Kol Mikaelson asked. He had this typical grin on his face. And he looked extremely sexy with this grin Bonnie had to admit.

"Don't you want to talk to me?" Kol grinned. "It would be great if we could talk in your room. So why don't invite me in?"

Bonnie slowly closed her mouth. "You wish!" And with that she slammed the door shut in his face.

Kol still grinned. That was it. As he walked back he murmured: "The Party is started."


	2. Nobody knows

_**Chapter 2: Nobody knows**_

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Here's the second chapter for 'Just like a pill'. I hope you'll like it! :)**

(ring tone)

_Annie are you okay?_

_So Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay Annie?_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been hit by_

_A smooth criminal_

Elena slowly picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she asked because she hadn't noticed the ID.

"Elena? Here's Caroline! Bonnie called me. Are you okay?" Caroline's voice was low. She sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm okay." Elena lied. She looked out of the window just to see the never ending woods of Mystic Falls. She wasn't okay. Damon and Stefan left and she was here. In Mystic Falls.

"Are you coming to the Grill later?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. See you later."

"Bye." Elena ended the call and went downstairs. She didn't want to see anyone. But if she wasn't coming out her friends would break open the doors. So she had to go to the Grill. Smile for an hour or two. Playing happy and then she would come home and could cry. It would be okay.

Kol arrived at the Mikaelson's at the moment Klaus wanted to leave the mansion. Kol got out of the car and walked to the door. "Where are you going brother?" he asked grinning.

"Non of your buisness. But if you have to know I'm going to the Mystic Grill."

"Okay... Have you already began with Mission b.w.d.?"

"Of course. You not?"

"But yes. I began..." Kol grinned even brighter. Klaus walked out of the mansion and said a quick good bye. Mission b.w.d. was a little game between the three Mikaelson brothers. Mission Blondie Witchie Doppelganger. They were bored when they invented this game.

They had to date the three girls. Blondie Caroline Forbes, witchie Bonnie Bennet and the doppel-ganger Elena Gilbert.

It would be easy. For one of them. And this one was Kol. Witchie would fall for him quickly. He just knew it. Okay he had to compete with Klaus. But he wouldn't go on a date with Blondie would he? And Elijah wouldn't date the doppelganger either. Elijah thought it was wrong to date her and the whole time think about the other two doppelgangers.

So Kol would definitively win.

Elena just arrived at the Grill. All her friends were there. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler (who wasn't really her friend). She sat down on a chair at their table after ordering a drink.

"Elena! Finally you're here!" Caroline called out. Looks like she was drunk. Really drunk.

Bonnie and Caroline giggled a lot. So Bonnie had to be drunk too.

"How are you 'Lena?" Matt asked and looked worried.

"I'm okay." she lied another time this day. 2 for Elena 0 for her feelings. She just had to look forward. Tomorrow was a new day. And tonight?

Tonight would be a long night.

Klaus watched the five of them from the bar. _Just to look after Caroline _he told himself again and again. Not because of Mission b.w.d...

He took a sip of his scotch and waited for Elijah to arrive. But Klaus knew Elijah wouldn't come. He never went to the Grill when the doppelganger was there. So Klaus could go home and talk to somebody. But Rebekah and Kol weren't the best company. Or Klaus could drive Caroline home. Wasn't it a good idea?

So he would wait until the others were gone and he could Caroline drive home and then got home too. And he wouldn't need to talk to Kol or Rebekah or somebody else.

**This was another chapter of 'Just like a pill'. Whataya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review. And thank you who already reviewed. **

**Soundtrack for this Chapter: **

**1st 'Teenage Dream' by Glee's Darren Criss**

**2nd 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt**


	3. Dear diary

_**Chapter 3: Dear Diary**_

**First of all: Thank you for almost 1000 readings... *-* So here's number 3. :) **

**Okay, so at Justine. It'll all make sense... ;] **

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Two hours later in the Grill Caroline sat alone. She was the last of her friends. Bonnie went home after Elena talked for five minutes. She told them she had to practice witch spells. Then Matt left them alone. He wanted to talk to Rebekah. Or something like that... After Matt Elena went home. 'She had to look after Jeremy'. Who in hell believes that? Jeremy was a young man. He could watch after himself. And then just Tyler and Caroline sat there.

It was really awkward. They had laughed as long as their friend were there. But nobody knew that the two of them had broke up a week ago. And nobody had to know. Just for a while they would still act like they were happy together. But they weren't.

Tyler was jealous of every guy who just looked at Caroline. And Caroline was pissed of because of that. So instead of talking they sat in silence and Caroline ordered one after one drink. After an hour Tyler finally went to leave.

Caroline took a deep breath. She just sat at the table and starred at her last empty glass. Until she remembered that she was in a bar. She had to pay and walk home. After all she wasn't that sober. So she waved one of the waitresses to her table.

"Somebody payed for you, Caroline." The waitress – Mary remembered Caroline, she knew her from school – told her.

"Who payed?" Before Mary could answer Caroline felt somebody's starring. She looked around and saw _him_. Those blue eyes sparkling and those dark blond locks falling in his forehead. She wouldn't forget this face. He smiled at her slightly.

"Thank you..." Caroline said absentmindedly. She stood up and walked across the Grill into his direction. "Klaus..." She smiled. "You payed for me?"

"Yes love. I think it would be a nice gesture." He looked up at her and locked eyes.

"Oh... so thank you." She didn't know what to do. "Yeah... I'm leaving." She walked to the door. Before she could go out she heard him behind her.

"Can I drive you home love?" _His British accent is damn cute! Wait... what did I just think? _Caroline was confused so she just nodded and walked to his car. He held to passenger door open for her and she slipped in. It smelled like leather and him... She found herself starring at him as he got in. Quickly she looked out the window. The ride was silent. When they came to Caroline's she got out looked at him one again from outside the car and smiled.

"Thank you... again." He laughed. _It sounds like bells. No, Caroline! Stop thinking like that! _She waved when he drove away and walked slowly to the front door.

_Why did this just felt so good?! _ Was Caroline's last thought before she got in.

After Elena got home she wanted to write in her diary but she found no words. She didn't want to remember those days some day. It wasn't like those were the best day in her life. It was annoying to just think about Damon and Stefan and why they probably left.

Suddenly one sentence caught her eyes.

_People change, Thinks go wrong, Shit happens, but just remember: Life goes on..._

It wasn't her handwriting. But she knew that handwriting. It was the one's she didn't want to think about now. Those brown hair, those brown eyes, that body, that voice. That face which was enough to make her heart skip a beat. And now the handwriting from...

"Elena?"

...Elijah Mikaelson.

**R&R please. Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**And just to say it, I'm not English or American. I'm from Germany and English is one of the 4 languages I speak. So don't hate me for any mistakes.**

**So Justine, first answer: here's Elijah. (; Second answer: Klaus, Kol and Elijah's bet it will be more description in the next chapter. **


	4. Leave me alone, I'm lonely

_**Chapter 4: Leave me alone, I'm lonely**_

**Hello again. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of 'Just like a pill'. Here we go. Chapter 4...**

_It wasn't her handwriting. But she knew that handwriting. It was the one's she didn't want to think about now. Those brown hair, those brown eyes, that body, that voice. That face which was enough to make her heart skip a beat. And now the handwriting from..._

"_Elena?"_

_...Elijah Mikaelson._

"Elena?" he asked once again. Elena wasn't sure if this was reality or not. She was afraid of looking in those eyes and maybe seeing something that would hurt her. So she stared out of the window for another minute. Then slowly took a deep breath and turned around in her chair.

Yes, it was reality. He was standing behind her – watching her. He was dressed like usual in a suit. A black suit which suited him very well. She still was afraid of looking in his eyes. So she stared at her shoes. She didn't trust her voice so it was silent in the room. Until he spoke again.

"Elena, please. Tell me what's wrong?" And suddenly he knelt in front of her. His eyes locked with hers and she could see his were filled with worry. She stayed silent. She couldn't find her voice. His worried eyes made her heart skip a beat and she had to clear her mind.

"Talk to me... please!" Elijah wasn't the one for pleading so it had to bother him. He looked up through his long eye lashes. Elena found herself staring at his lips and hoped he hadn't noticed. But she knew he had because of the devilish grin on his lips that suddenly was there. She grinned with him and it was the first smile since the Salvatore's left!

The next thing that happened was Elena turning back to her diary and closing it. "It's nothing..." but her voice cracked.

"You know you can talk to me. I'm here for you." _I know _she thought.

"I don't want to talk about it Elijah." she fought the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. He silently nodded and walked out of her room. After he closed the door the tears escaped her eyes.

Elijah could hear her sobs miles away.

As Elijah got home he saw Rebekah on the couch in the living room. She was deep in thought so he went into his room.

Rebekah definitively deep in thought. She thought about those 'Mission b.w.d'.

_Rebekah just entered the living room. Kol, Klaus and Elijah sat on the couch. They talked about sport. Suddenly Kol spoke: "What about a bet?" Kol looked between his two brothers. _

"_What kind of bet?" Klaus asked and his eyes twinkled. _

"_Something Elijah would bet with us." Kol grinned._

"_I'd never bet with the two of you..." _

_Rebekah suddenly knew what to say. "What about a dating bet?" All eyes were on her as she spoke. "You three have to date three girl from my school. What do you think?" The three boys shared some looks and then nodded slowly. _

_An hour later Rebekah had a hat filled with little pieces of paper with the names of all girls from the high school on them. Every boy took one and then opened his piece. Klaus was shocked after he read the name. "Caroline Forbes?" He murmured under his breath. _

_Rebekah simply nodded and gestured with one hand that Kol should open his piece. He opened the paper and his eyes grew wide. _

"_Bonnie Bennet..." he read. "The little Bennet witch?" He chuckled a bit and then looked at Elijah who opened his paper. "Rebekah, is this some kind of a sick joke?" The oldest Original locked eyes with his little sister. _

"_No. What's the matter, Elijah?" There was a short silence. "Elena Gilbert." Elijah took his paper and set in on fire with a candle which was standing on his left. _

"_So now we just need something to bet about." Kol grinned once again._

"_I will do whatever the winner wants for one year and the losers have to do whatever I want them to do." Rebekah grinned like Kol just more devilish. _

_The brothers looked at Rebekah and then slowly everybody nodded once again. Now they had a bet._

Just what the brothers didn't knew was that Rebekah's paper pieces were a trick. On every paper were one of the three names. Bonnie Bennet. Caroline Forbes. Elena Gilbert. She just wanted them to be happy and now she had compelled the Salvatore's to leave town so Elijah could date Elena.


	5. Misery

_**Chapter 5: Misery**_

Caroline sat on her bed and thought about the feelings she felt when she saw Klaus the last evening. Yes maybe she liked him a bit with his sweet smile and his British accent. But just maybe. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't realize her phone. Quick Caroline took a look at the caller I.D.

"Hey Bonnie?" She asked.

"Hey Care. Matt called. He wanted to remember us." She heard her best friend say trough the phone.

"What should I remember?" Caroline tried to remember and then it hit her! The benefit gig at the Grill! Elena, Bonnie and she would sing a song today! How could she forget this?! Bonnie chuckled short and softly.

"Yeah okay Bon. I'm there at 2, right?" She heard a mumbled 'yes' and then the line went dead. Caroline sat up. "Oh my god! What do I wear?" It was her first thought and Caroline smiled at that thought. Then her thoughts drifted again to Klaus. Would he be there? Of course. It was at the bar! Why wouldn't he be there? Again Caroline chuckled while she picked out a light blue tank top and a pair of shorts.

She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked okay. But something was missing. And then she saw it. The thing that was missing. It laid on her desk in front of her diary. It was his present. The diamond bracelet.

She put it on and found it was perfect. The rest of the time she learned the song lyrics and put make up on. When she thought it was okay she got out of her room and in her car. She drove fast and was at the grill within five minutes.

So she waited outside the Grill for Bonnie and Elena. When they arrived Elena hugged Caroline and whispered in her ear: "Are you ready for the most amazing performance this town has ever seen?" Caroline smiled at her friends and the three of them got in. They saw Matt on the stage and he waved them over.

"Here we go. The first performance will be by three wonderful girls from our High School. Enjoy Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet and Elena Gilbert." Matt said into a microphone.

The girls got on stage and they got their microphones. Then the music slowly started. And then Caroline saw him.

Klaus was flirting with another girl! She looked like Caroline. Pink lips, golden hair, green-blue eyes, even the same clothes. Caroline wasn't the type girl being jealous but now she couldn't control herself and began to sang the first lines.

_You make me weep, I wanna die_

_Just when you said we'd try_

Bonnie and Elena sang the next line fast.

_Lovin' touchin' squeezin' each other_

Caroline could feel the little green monster in her chest and sang again.

_When I'm alone all by myself_

_You're out with someone else_

The other two girls sang again

_Lovin' touchin' squeezin' each other_

The little green monster called jealousy was angry and was making trouble in her heart. But Caroline sang and looked angry at Klaus and his Caroline-look-alike.

_You're tearin' me apart_

_Oh every, everyday_

_You're tearin' me apart_

Elena slowly sang now alone.

_Oh girl what can I say? You're tearin' me apart_

Bonnie joined Elena now.

_It won't be long girl, till you're alone_

_When you're lover, oh, he hasn't come home_

At this time all three girls sang and they all jumped off the stage to walk to some guy. Bonnie choose Tyler and sat on his lap. Elena walked over to Matt and hugged him with one arm. And Caroline just sat on a bar stool next to Klaus and sang. She could feel the little monster make trouble.

_Cause he's lovin', oh, he's touchin',_

_He's squeezin' another!_

_He's tearin' you apart_

_Oh, every, everyday_

_He's tearin' you apart._

The three walked back to the stage Bonnie sang along with Elena.

_Oh girl what can I say?_

Caroline locked sad her eyes with Klaus while she sang one last time.

_Cause he's lovin', touchin' another_

The last line Bonnie sang alone and Caroline and Elena stand at the edge of the stage.

_Now it's your turn, girl to cry._

Before tears could escape Caroline's eyes because Klaus was still flirting with that girl she ran to her car and drove home. "Damn it Niklaus Mikaelson!" She screamed at her front door.

**So this was another chapter of this FanFiction. What do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? I love reviews. :D They can be better than a naked Joseph Morgan. (=**

**So the song is called "Lovin' touchin' squeezin'" by Journey. **

**Next chapter there will be more Kennet and finally Elejah!**

**Until next time.**

**XOXO Ms Leen Gillies.**


	6. There you go

_**Chapter 6: There you go**_

Bonnie looked over at Elena. "Do you understand why Care left?" she asked confused. Elena just shook her head. But before Bonnie could say something else Matt was back on the stage.

"Give it up for the girls!" he said into one of the microphones. Bonnie smiled one last time and then walked to the bar. She hated to be in the spotlight. Elena smiled at Bonnie, waved and then got out the door.

_Great, now I'm alone. _Bonnie thought. She wanted to order something but a voice beside her made her stop. "Can I buy you a drink sweetheart?" She knew this light British accent. Was it part of the family or something like that? She faked a smile and turned to look at him.

"Good evening Kol." she greeted and then sat on a bar stool.

"Will I get an answer or should I just buy a drink and leave it here in front of you without saying a word?" He had this very sweet grin on his lips and she couldn't resist.

"Why not? Looks like I'm alone the entire evening..." she mumbled under her breath. He slowly sat down on the stool on her right. Then Kol looked at the bar tender and ordered Tequila. She knew it would be a bad idea but like she said why not? He grinned at her once again as the Tequila, some lemons and salt stood in front of them. It was just like he said _'Come on. Get this started.'_

So Bonnie licked her hand and put some salt on it. Then drowned the first shot, licked the salt of her hand and bit in one of the lemons. She grimaced a little and could her Kol's chuckle.

"What?" she asked him.

He just shook his head. "Nothing." She raised one eye brow but let it go.

"Aren't you drinking?" she asked after a few more shots.

"Somebody has to drive you home my dear." He grinned once again at the end of his sentence.

"Ohmygod. Itotallyforgotthat..." Bonnie said quickly.

"Could you please say that again? But this time a little bit slower okay?" But she knew he knew what she had said. So she looked at the empty glasses in front of her. And suddenly felt really drunk.

"Could you drive me home now?" She asked in a small voice. She couldn't believe she had drunk that much. He stood up and so she did but the whole room started to spin around. "Oh no..." She definitively had drunk too much. She tried to walk but couldn't feel her legs. And then she saw a stool coming closer. Before she hit it there were a pair of strong arms around her waist.

After that she couldn't feel the ground anymore and realized he was carrying her out of the bar and to her car. "Bonnie where are your keys?" he asked in a soft whisper. She swore she had never heard that voice from his mouth. She got the keys out of the pocket of her pants and handed it to Kol.

"I'll wake you when we are at your home." was the last thing she heard and then blacked out.

Elena just walked out the Grill. And stood at her car. Fumbling with her keys.

"Good evening lovely Elena." She hadn't gotten that somebody was there. And not just somebody. It was Elijah.

She spun around and looked at him like she was a deer in the flashlights. "Elijah..." she managed to say his name but nothing more came out of her mouth.

"Are you okay? You look a little bit... scared?" His eyes twinkled but the rest of his face was a mask.

"Yes I'm okay." She said without thinking. And right after it was out of her mouth she had a feeling like she couldn't lie to him. "No. Actually I'm not okay. I'm really fucked up at the moment..." she didn't have the strength to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear this." His voice was all calm but Elena knew him good enough. He had a really good poker face. "If you want to talk I'm standing right here." She looked up and saw him grinning just a little bit but it was grin.

"Thanks. I'm just sad that Damon and Stefan left. That's all. It's not normal for them just to leave." She hadn't thought about it yet but couldn't it be the universe giving her a sign? If the universe wasn't that kind to her until now maybe it had changed his mind. Who knew?

"I understand what you mean. But maybe they wanted to have a break of all this?"

"Maybe but they would have told me right?"

"And you would have tried to stop them. Come on Elena. We both know you wouldn't have let them leave."

She looked up another time and saw his still grinning face and knew he meant it as joke.

"You know what would you say about doing something together? Just as friend I mean." She could feel her cheeks blush and looked at her shoes. She wasn't really good at asking somebody for a friendship 'date'.

"If you want to I say yes Elena. But I have to go now. I'll see you soon." With one last smile and a little wave she watched as he left.

**So hello again. First of all: sorry for the long wait. Busy with school and all. Second: Thanks for reading. It good to know somebody is reading my story. (;**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I say now: Bye and stay as awesome as you all are! Until next time. **

**Ms Leen Gillies.**

**P.S.: follow me on twitter and tweet me what I can write in my next chapter Leen_Graupner**


	7. Where did the beat go

**Chapter 7: Where did the beat go**

**Hey, first of all thanks for reading! Second: I can't login on my twitter anymore so I have a new twitter account. Just look for MsLeenGillies. Enjoy this new chapter:**

**Oh and in this chapter I want you to listen to Kelly Clarkson's 'Since u been gone'. It would help you to understand Caroline. But you don't have to!**

The next day Caroline wasn't sad anymore about Klaus and this Caroline-look-alike. No, she was really pissed. She just couldn't believe it! So at 11 in the morning she walked into the Grill. Fully aware the Klaus would be there. She had a plan. And she would make it real. Nothing could stop her.

She slowly walked over to the bar. She swayed her hips while she walked. Finally she sat on one bar stool. She realized the bar tender was a little bit adorable. But nothing she would date so she searched for somebody else. In here had to be one sweet guy!

After she spotted one she ordered a drink, paid for it and walked over to this guy. She could feel his stare and she didn't care. Two can play this game.

"Hey." She walked around the billiard table to look into his eyes. Yep, he was sweet. He had puppy doe eyes and short brown hair. As he heard her he looked up and smiled at her. "Hi."

She smiled back and shortly took a sip of her drink. "So I haven't seen you before in here. Where are you from?"

He shortly looked back at the table then he answered. "I just moved here from Australia because of my girlfriend." _Oh great! _Caroline thought and took another sip.

"Yeah. Bye..." She started walking away and watched out for the next guy. And there he was. Her next victim. She still swayed her hips a bit and looked for a sign that he maybe had a girlfriend or something like that.

"Hey." She said once again in under 10 minutes. He shortly looked up and then back down at his drink.

"Hello Caroline!" He said and motioned for her to sit down.

"Wherefrom do you know my name?" Caroline was confused but maybe this was a game and she started to enjoy it.

"I saw you yesterday on that stage." He pointed to the stage that was still in the corner of the Grill. "And a friend of mine told me about you." His eyes flickered to his left and Caroline took a quick glance. Of course.

"You're one of the hybrids too?" She asked. She really started to hate all those hybrids in Mystic Falls.

"You know what? I'll buy you a drink and you'll go on a date with him!" The unnamed hybrid said.

"No way in hell! Why would I do this? Do you think I'm that poor?" She made her best bitch face and raced out of the grill.

"Shit!" She screamed once she was out. And she knew he could hear her.

Bonnie woke up in a room she didn't know. She knew one thing. It wasn't her room or any room in her house. She looked around and saw a glass of water on the bed side table. "You have to be kidding me!" She mumbled and got up. She almost fell back.

She had a bad hangover and didn't know where she was. _Great! _

She then realized she hadn't had the dress from last night on anymore. She had a men's shirt and a pair of shorts on. She slowly walked over to one of the three doors in the room and opened it.

On the other side was a huge closet filled with designer shirts, suits, jeans and shorts. She closed the door and walked over to the next door.

It was a bath room the door let to. Bonnie looked shortly at herself in the mirror, combed her hair with her fingers and washed her face. Then she walked to the third door. She knew it couldn't anything else than the hallway.

She walked out the door and almost in Rebekah who came out of the door that let into her room. "Hello Bonnie!" She greeted friendly and walked to the stair case. Bonnie followed her quickly.

"Rebekah? Do you know how I got here?" Bonnie asked in a low voice.

Rebekah turned on the stairs and looked at her face. "Ask my brother Bonnie." Rebekah chuckled a bit and then walked down the stairs. That's the moment when suddenly Kol stand behind Bonnie and breathed into her ear: "Good morning sweetheart."


	8. Waiting for love

**Chapter 8: Waiting for love**

**Hey again! So first of all: thanks for reading! Second: please leave a review if you read it. Because I feel like I write it and nobody is reading... :/**

**So leave a review. It doesn't have to be long. **

**Thanks anyway. **

**Ms Leen Gillies xx**

Bonnie slowly turned around to look at him. "Well lost your voice darling?" He was smirking at her. His eyes were sparkling and Bonnie held her breath when she saw the sparkle. She opened her mouth and tried to speak. But nothing came out of her mouth. He chuckled slowly and she found herself enjoying it. Very much.

She took a deep breath and tried again. "I... think I have to go..." He stopped grinning and nodded silently. Then he walked around her and down the stairs. She followed him downstairs.

She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings she just walked after him. Until she saw a picture on the wall. No, not a picture. A painting. She looked at it for a moment before she realized it was painted by Klaus.

It was really beautiful. It was a landscape but something like that Bonnie never had seen in her life before. It wasn't long before she found more paintings. One was in the living room. She took a quick glance until she saw another one. It was a painting of Caroline. Bonnie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Klaus had to like her a lot. Why couldn't Caroline see it? Suddenly Bonnie remembered that she wasn't at home and walked into another room wherefrom she could her voices. When she entered the room she saw Elijah and Klaus siting at a table. Klaus was painting and Elijah was reading a newspaper.

Slowly Bonnie cleared her trough. Both men looked at her.

"Good morning, Bonnie." Elijah greeted and looked back down at his newspaper.

Klaus simply gave her a nod and Bonnie began to speak. "Could one of you drive me home?" She stared at her feet and waited until she heard one getting up. She looked up and saw Elijah.

"I'm driving you home." He smiled at her and she heard Rebekah giggling from another room: "He's just searching for an excuse to drive to the doppelganger." Bonnie just gave him a knowing smile and walked out of the room and quickly out of the mansion before Kol could stop her. She then watched Elijah getting into one of the cars and she followed quickly after. The ride was quiet and watched him everytime she thought he wasn't looking.

And then they finally arrived at her house. "Thanks for driving me." Bonnie said before she got out.

"You're welcome." He smiled a bit. "Oh, and Bonnie? Please don't act like you don't like my brother. He'll be hurt if you try to hide it."

Bonnie slowly looked back at him. "I'm not trying to hide anything!" She said and blushed a little. But then she remembered something. "Do you really like Elena that much?" She asked with a light giggle.

His smile widened. "Isn't love fantastic?" He asked and Bonnie nodded. She waved and then he drove away.

The door bell rang and Kol slowly walked to the front door. He didn't want to see anybody if it wasn't Bonnie. So he wasn't very happy when he saw blond curls when he opened the door. "Are you searching for one of my brothers or why are you here?" He knew the answer before she even opened her mouth.

"I'm looking for Klaus. Is he at home?" Kol gave a simple nod and gestured for her to come in. "Nik, here's somebody for you." He said a little louder and led Caroline to the living room. She sat on the couch and Kol waved a quick good bye before Klaus appeared.

"Hey." Caroline said and played with one of her curls. This wasn't usual for her.

"Hello love. May I ask why you're here?" He stared at her shortly. She looked up.

"We broke up..." She started. At first he was confused but after a few seconds his brain was working and he understand the message. _She had broke up with Tyler!_ She was coming to him after the break up... Didn't that mean anything?

"And... I wanted to see you..." She said still looking at her feet.

"If you wanted to see me, why are you staring at her shoes then?" He asked and grinned. He heard her chuckle and she looked up. Their eyes locked. She slowly stood up.

There wasn't anything that matters in that moment. Just Klaus and Caroline. This was their moment. She came closer. Their bodies were touching. He could feel her breath on his skin. She had done the first step now it was his turn. He inched closer. And waited a few seconds for her silent permission. She gave it to him and the he kissed her lightly, sweet. And she really answered the kiss! She was kissing him back! Her hands played with the hair in his neck and he graped her hips.

So they were standing for several minutes. Kissing and holding each other.

Elena got out of her house the time Elijah arrived. She smiled at him widely and walked over to him.

"Hi." She said and stopped walking in front of him.

"Hello Elena." He looked at he with twinkling eyes and she couldn't look away.

Suddenly her phone was ringing and she looked at the caller. It was Jeremy. "Sorry, I have to..." He gave her a small nod. She picked up the call and listed to a hysterical sounding Jeremy. He asked for her to come to the Grill. "I'm almost there, Jere." She said and hung up.

"That was my brother. I guess we have to do this date another time. Is it okay?" She was sad but knew he was too. But he also knew how to hide it.

"It's okay. We're doing this some other time!" He smiled at her. She gave him one last smile and walked to her car. He looked after her and waited until she was gone. He got back into his car and drove home.


	9. The truth about love

**Chapter 9: The truth about love**

**Hello! Welcome back! :D **

**Thanks for reading! If you read it → leave a review! :)**

**xx Ms Leen Gillies**

Rebekah sat in the Grill and drunk. Drunk much. You could see and smell that she was waisted. That's when Matt's shift began. He spotted her and walked over to see if she was okay.

„Can you give me another drink, Mattie?" she asked smiling like a little girl.

„No. Rebekah, how much did you have?" he watched her as she began to silently cry. „Hey, what's up?" Matt asked.

„It's all my brothers' fault!" She cried. „Because they love those girls!" The last word she spoke out like it was bad.

„What girls, Beks?" The blond locked eyes with her and she cried more.

„They have a bet. They have to date them..."

„Who do they have to date?"

„The doppelganger, the baby vampire and the witch." Rebekah looked at the empty glass in her hand.

„You mean Elena, Caroline and Bonnie?" Rebekah nodded slowly. „What kind of bet is this?"

„I will do everything what the winner wants for one year and the losers are my slaves." She grinned like a little kid. „I have done this because I know, they love them. And those girls love my brothers. I just wanted to do something wright!"

„I can't believe you did this, Rebekah!" Matt had one hand in his blond hair and tried to calm down a bit. This wasn't okay! „I'll take you home, okay Bekah?" Again Rebekah nodded and Matt helped her stand up and got her out of the Grill.

They were at the Mikaelson's mansion in five minutes and Matt helped Rebekah to get in. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. As he went downstairs he could see two people in the living room. He came closer and saw Klaus and Caroline kissing!

He was confused and said: „Caroline?" Suddenly Caroline broke their kiss and walked away from Klaus. It was faster than any human could ever move.

„Matt! What are you doing here?" She cried. Obviously she hadn't thought about being caught. She looked from Klaus to Matt and from Matt to Klaus. She seemed as confused as Matt was.

„I brought Rebekah home because she's really drunk!" Matt tried to defense himself.

Klaus watched Caroline and finally said: „I'm going to look after Rebekah." He walked out of the room and upstairs.

„You know of the bet?" Matt asked suddenly.

„What bet?" Caroline seemed even more confused.

„The bet of Klaus, Elijah and Kol?" She shook her head. „They have a bet that they can date you three."

„What do you mean?" Caroline laughed a bit.

„Caroline, they have a bet. Nothing of it is real..." She had tears in her eyes as she listened to Matt.

„No...That can't be!" She suddenly screamed. She then stormed out of the mansion. Matt felt bad for telling her about the bet but it had to be. Next he had to tell Bonnie and Elena.

He texted Jeremy that he should call Elena to come to the Grill. He would drove to Bonnie later that day. They deserved to know the truth.

Later at the Grill Matt told Elena about the bet. She seemed shocked and confused too. But she didn't scream. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"How do you know about this bet?" Elena asked lowly.

"Rebekah told me about it. She was drunk. So I guess, she told the truth." Matt watched Elena carefully. She was his ex. What should he do? Actually those question wasn't needed. He told her because he wanted to save her from the heart ache she would get.

Elena nodded a bit and then stood up. "I have to go." She walked out the Grill and to her car.

Next Matt had to tell Bonnie. So he called her to tell the story. He heard her crying while they were talking on the phone. Had she fallen for one of them? He wasn't sure what to do so he told her that Caroline and Elena knew it already.

After all this was the truth about their 'love' for the Originals.


	10. Trouble

**Chapter 10: Trouble**

**I'm sorry for not writing in so long... There were things like life and all of that...**

**Okay. Thanks for reading. Don't forget the review. ;)**

**xx Ms Leen Gillies**

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena met shortly after Matt had told them everything. The three girls still were shocked. This bet thing was the worst thing ever! And every girl thought the same. _How could I fall for him?!_ It wasn't like they were mad at Matt because he had told her, but the three wouldn't want to talk to him for the next few days. They were mad at the three Original brothers for doing something like that.

"Why don't we plan something for a little payback?" Bonnie asked the other two after a long silence.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked back at Bonnie and looked really confused. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and looked at Elena. In that moment you could see in Elena's face that she had an idea.

"I know something we could do." she simply said after a minute.

"And that would be?" Caroline asked. She smiled a bit at Elena's revengeful grin.

"We invite them on a date at the same time so that neither of them would win. And at those dates we take it cool and everything. But at the end of the date we..."

Elena told them the plan. And the other two girls loved this plan. But the brothers wouldn't like the plan that much...

An hour later the girls sat on the couch at Elena's. They all had a phone in their hands. "5...4...3...2..." Bonnie counted.

Suddenly Caroline interrupted her: "Are you sure we should do this, Elena?" She turned to look at the brunette girl next to her.

"I'm sure about it. Don't you?" Caroline shook her head and quickly said: "No I'm fine with the plan." Bonnie nodded and looked at the ID on her phone. She would be calling Kol Mikaelson!

"Are you ready?" The black haired girl asked one last time. The other girls nodded their heads. "Okay then...1...!" The three of them pressed the call button and held the phones to their ears. After two rings the Originals answered. "Hey, Klaus!" Caroline mumbled into her phone while she could hear Bonnie and Elena greeting Kol and Elijah as well.

"I would like to ask you something." All three girls spoke in unison. They tried to hide their smirks but it wouldn't help. After they heard a response from the other side they finally asked: "Would you go on a real date with me?" Caroline and Bonnie blushed a little bit but Elena just smiled devilishly. She couldn't wait to do the plan.

Bonnie heard a short 'hell yes' from Kol and giggled a bit. Caroline looked at her confused but smiled when she heard Klaus say a short 'of course'. Elena watched her friends grin like little kids on Christmas morning. But she couldn't control herself either as she heard Elijah's calm voice saying a 'it would be my pleasure'.

"Okay, what about tomorrow evening at the Grill?" Elena asked and Bonnie and Caroline did the same just seconds later.

They all couldn't wait for the 'dates'.

The next evening came really fast and the three friends got ready in time. It wasn't like they were nervous or something like that. They were looking forward to the end of the dates. The girls met 20 minutes before their dates would come at the Grill.

"Okay you know the plan?"Elena asked unsure of herself. As the blond and the black-haired nodded Elena simply said: "Matt is coming with the surprise at desert." Again Elena smiled devilishly. She had it all planned. It would stand in the history books one day!

"Okay." Bonnie said. "Let's get going. We don't want to be late." She smiled and entered the Grill quickly.

"See you later 'Lena!" Caroline said, waved and went after Bonnie.

Elena went after her two best friends into the Grill and spotted Elijah at a table in the corner of the building. She went to the table and sat down quickly.

At dinner Elena watched Bonnie and Caroline talking to Klaus and Kol. She had a conversation with Elijah too. He told her a bit about his past and all of that stuff. Dinner was over too soon and Elena exchanged a look with Bonnie and then with Caroline.

That was the moment Matt walked over to Caroline then to Bonnie and finally to Elena. Bonnie quickly nodded at Elena and a second later Caroline nodded too. All three spoke the same thing now.

They could hear each other say: "I heard about a really nice bet. I was something about dating three girls. I have some news for you: I really hate you right now!" And with that the three girls threw Slushies at their dates. It was a quick way to end this date. The three girls exchanged another look and quickly stormed out of the Grill.

Outside they walked to their cars. They did a high-five and Elena proudly said: "Well done, Ladies!"

**So? What do you guys think? Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Give me some review. **

**Until the next time! :)**

**xx Ms Leen Gillies.**


	11. Cuz I can

**Chapter 11: 'Cuz I can**

**Hey, I'm back. :) Thanks for the reviews. And thanks to all the people who read this. :)**

**I've made some cookies. If you want some – leave a review. ;)**

**xx Ms Leen Gillies.**

It was a few days after the 'date' and Caroline felt horrible for doing it to Klaus, even if he wasn't who he said he was. But she just had to see him! He was like her drug and she couldn't resist taking another shot of it. She had to.

So five minutes later she sat in her car and slowly drove to the Mikaelson mansion. She turned up the volume when she heard the song on the radio and she couldn't resist to sing as loud as she could.

_I can't stay on your life support_

_There's a shortage in the switch_

_I can't stay on you morphine_

_'cause it's making me itch_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again_

_but she's being a little bitch_

_I'll think I'll get out of here_

_Where I can run just as fast as i can_

_to the middle of nowhere_

_to the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_instead of making me better_

_you keep making me ill_

Caroline smiled to herself. This song was just like the situation she was in right now. She laughed a bit coldly. As the song ended Caroline drove up to the mansion and got out of her car. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She had done so much wrong in the past few years but this didn't feel wrong. It felt right.

And she felt awesome as she rang the door bell. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her standing on his front porch.

Just a few seconds passed by until finally somebody opened the door. It was a blond girl about Caroline's age.

"Hi, I'm searching for Klaus?" Caroline said trying to sound nice. But she failed completely. Even a deaf could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"And you are?" The girl asked coldly. She looked Caroline up and down.

"I'm Caroline..." After a short break Caroline added: "His girlfriend. So I'm allowed to ask who you are?"

"My name is Jessica. I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a girlfriend. I'm so sorry!" The girl in front of Caroline – Jessica – began to cry hysterically. Caroline knew she shouldn't have lied but who was this Jessica girl and why was she here?

"Can I come in?" Caroline asked lowly. She watched Jessica taking a step back and walking away. That was the moment Caroline realized the girl was half naked standing in the hallway. Caroline walked in quickly and slammed the door behind her.

"Klaus!" She screamed into the almost empty house. She didn't hear anything so she walked into the living room. Nothing. She walked up the stairs and entered his bed room. He was there. Smirking devilishly at her.

"So now you are my girlfriend?" He asked and Caroline could see the sparkle in his eyes as he mentioned the word _girlfriend_.

"I actually came to apologize for doing what I did and asking you for a real date but I can see you have another girl here. So I think I'll just leave..." She turned on her heels and started to walk away. Just a second later there was a tight grip on her wrist. Klaus spun her around. He stood exactly in front of her. Caroline realized now that he hadn't had a shirt on.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Caroline." He said. His voice was calm but his eyes shone bright like diamonds. Caroline remembered why she was here.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him quickly.

Kol wasn't as calm as Klaus the next few days. He wanted to rip a heart out of somebody's chest. Or something like this. He had fallen head over heels for this little Bennett witch and he couldn't do anything against it now.

The youngest brother sat in the Mystic Grill and ordered his now 6th drink when Bonnie entered the Grill. She walked directly over to Kol and sat down next to him.

"This seat was taken..." Kol said without turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry I took your ego's seat!" Bonnie exclaimed and smiled at him. It was a real smile, not some grin or something like that. A real smile!

"I'm sorry for what I did." Bonnie said slowly and looked at the table in front of her.

"Maybe you could make it up with a date or something like that..." Kol said flirtatiously. Bonnie's head snapped up and she looked shocked at him. But then she nodded.

"Okay. Kol, would you like to go on a real date with me?"

Kol nodded shortly before smiling widely at Bonnie. Bonnie's face was serious but Kol could see something in her eyes. He didn't know what it was until Bonnie leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

Elijah sat at a table in the library of Mystic Falls reading an old book. He remembered when he sat with the guy who had written it. They talked and drank and laughed and they were even flirting with young ladies. Elijah smiled to himself. Sometimes he missed the old days.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a bag being placed on the table he sat at. He looked up and his glance met the icy stare of Elena Gilbert.

"Elena..." He simply said and looked back down at the book in his hands.

"Elijah, can we talk?" Elena asked a bit shyly. Elijah laid down the book and looked at her. Her face was sad but she still looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry. I was overwhelmed by my feelings and the thought of you playing with me was... I don't know, I couldn't think anymore and I was angry at you. But I should have let you explain it. So I am really sorry." Elena looked up and Elijah smiled warmly at her.

"If I was you, I probably would have done the same." He laughed a little. "I thank you for this apologize and I hope we can start over again."

It seemed like Elena was thinking about something. "We're back at the start, right?" She asked shortly. She waited until he nodded before talking again. "What about a date? And I mean a real date." She laughed a little.

"I would love to, lovely Elena." Elijah smiled. Elena smiled to and suddenly felt an urge to lean over the table and just kiss him. She didn't realize she was inching closer to him until he put a hand on her cheek and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

**I hope you liked it. :) I couldn't stand the thought of them not being in a relationship... I'm sorry if it sucked... You can yell at me in a review. ;)**

**By the way the song Caroline is singing is 'Just like a pill' by P!nk. It's the name of the story so I thought it had to come in one chapter. :)**

**xx**


	12. Who knew

**Chapter 12: Who knew**

**Hey. So first thing: There are just a few more chapters left... I'm sorry. I think about three more chapters or something like that. **

**Second thing: Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. :)**

_How am I supposed to tell them I kissed the enemy?! _Was the only thing that went through Caroline's mind the whole day at school. She hadn't seen Bonnie or Elena yet and she thanked god therefore. She needed to think of an excuse.

_You could tell them the truth... _A voice in her head told her. But could she do this? The argument in her mind went on until lunch break began. She sat on one of the tables and waited for Bonnie and Elena to arrive. The blond fumbled with the hem of her shirt and everybody could see she was nervous.

Before she could think about something Elena walked to the table and sat down next to Caroline. Five minutes later Bonnie arrived too and sat next to Elena. "I have to tell you something." Bonnie said and looked at the table.

"Funny, I have to tell the two of you something too." Elena giggled and Caroline nodded before she said: "I need to tell you something too."

Bonnie began after a quick nod. "So... I was at the Grill a few days ago..." Elena and Caroline nodded slowly and waited for her to go on. But instead Bonnie blushed and watched her feet as she talked again. "And I drank a bit...and I talked to someone..." She looked up to saw Elena and Caroline's shocked faces.

Caroline waited for Bonnie to talk again but Bonnie just blushed more and Elena couldn't stand the silence. So Elena said: "Who was this _someone_? And what did the two of you talk about?"

Bonnie looked up and she decided that she couldn't tell her friends. Their friendship probably wouldn't survive this. "It wasn't really something. We flirted a bit and now I have his number. And... so... ahmm... should I call him?"

Elena nodded: "You should call him! Right now!"

Caroline nodded too and said: "Definitely!" After a few moments Caroline said: "So Elena, you wanted to tell us something?"

Elena nodded once again before talking. "I think I fell for someone..." Elena blushed a deep red and looked at her feet.

"Cute! Who is this special guy?" Bonnie asked gleefully.

"I'll tell you two when I know that he likes me back..." Elena said and smiled a little bit.

Caroline smiled at the two of them before saying: "I think it's my turn to tell you something." Bonnie nodded quickly and Elena shortly said: "Come on, tell us!"

Caroline nodded. "Please don't be mad at me... But a few days ago I was a little... I would say out of character but okay... I was in my car and I drove to the Mikaelson's..." Caroline stopped for a minute and watched Elena and Bonnie's faces.

"What happened?" Elena almost yelled at Caroline. But Caroline was too confused – Elena sounded cheerful.

"So... ahm... I rang the door bell and... it was opened by a girl... I think she said her name was Jessica. And she... I think she was about to sleep with Klaus...And I told her I was his girlfriend." Elena's mouthed opened in shock and Bonnie looked desperate.

"What happened after that?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

"I went into the mansion... and into his room. And of course he heard me saying I was his _girlfriend_ and he grinned... and I asked him for a... date... and he kissed me..." Caroline looked up and waited for Elena and Bonnie to yell at her.

"That's fantastic!" Elena said and hugged Caroline cheerfully.

"You're not mad at me?" Caroline asked shocked. Bonnie hugged her too and whispered in her ear: "If you are happy, we are happy for you."

"Thank you..." the blond murmured.

Suddenly Bonnie straightened up and said: "I asked Kol out for a date and I kissed him... So I'm happy for you if you're not judging me..." Caroline and Elena smiled and said in unison: "We won't judge you. We are happy for you."

Elena spoke again: "So... We are all talking about secrets... I kissed Elijah after I apologized for throwing the Slushie at him..." Bonnie smiled.

"So I think we are all having dates with Original vampires..." Bonnie laughed.

"We should by outfits for our dates..." Caroline said quickly and the other two girls nodded. "Thursday. After school, okay?" The girls nodded again.

So they would go shopping for their dates.

**Thank you for reading. So the next chapter: shopping for their dates. And then the date chapter. And the last chapter of course... **

**I hope you'll stay with me until the end. :)**

**Much love,**

**Ms Leen Gillies. **


	13. Love is such a crazy thing

**Chapter 13: Love is such a crazy thing**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and I had school stuff to do. So, I'm really sorry. Here we go with chapter 13.**

Caroline sat in her last class on Thursday. She had history and it was boring as hell. And she couldn't concentrate. Caroline couldn't believe that an hour could be that long. So when the bell finally rang, the blond girl stormed out of the class room. She even was the first one to be out of the school building.

The blond vampire walked over the parking lot to her car. She had planned everything for today. She would drive home, change her clothes, drive to Elena's house where they all would meet. Then the three of them would go to a dress shop outside of Mystic Falls and they would all pick the perfect dresses for their dates which were on Friday evening.

Caroline smiled widely when she arrived at her car and saw a post-it on the car's window. It read: _I can't wait for tomorrow to finally arrive._

The blond took the note off of the window and climbed into her car. She drove home to change her clothes.

Meanwhile in Elena's house Elijah waited for the dark haired girl to arrive from school. He couldn't wait to see her. Traditionally he would have controlled himself to not go and see her before their date tomorrow but he couldn't help himself. He really truly loved her and this was what if felt like.

You wanted to see the person you love every minute of everyday. You wanted to hold the person. Or even kiss the person. You wouldn't believe that you could be that lucky to have such a person in your life.

And this was just like Elijah felt. And it wouldn't get better any time soon. But then he heard the door to a car being slammed shut and he rose to his feet. He looked out of the window to make sure it was Elena. It really was her. So he walked into the hallway when the front door opened and revealed the dark haired girl.

She looked up when she realized somebody was standing in front of her. Her face lit up the moment she saw Elijah. "Hey." She mumbled, stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Good afternoon." Elijah said politely. Then he stepped in front of Elena, cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

"As lovely as it is to see you I don't have time today. Care and Bonnie will be here in a minute and we will go to get dresses for tomorrow..." Elena said before kissing Elijah once again.

"It's okay, sweet Elena. I'm gone before your two friends will be here. I just wanted to see you." Elijah straightened up while telling Elena this. "And I think my time has arrived. Caroline and Bonnie are here. I'll see you tomorrow." The Original vampire locked eyes with the doppelganger and gave her a quick smile.

"Bye." Elena said shortly before the doorbell rang. Elijah gave her one last kiss before he walked out the back door. Slowly the brunet girl walked to the front door and opened it. Her two best friends stood on her front porch.

"You ready, 'Lena?" Bonnie said quickly. It seemed that she was really excited.

"I'm just getting my bag and then we can go." Elena said smiling.

An hour later the three girls sat in a dress shop outside Mystic Falls. Caroline was in one of the dressing rooms to try a dress on. When she came out Elena's mouth hung open. The dress was wonderful but on Caroline it was breathtaking. It was golden and had roses made of satin on the one shoulder strap. Caroline wore shoes in the same color. It looked perfect.

Next was Bonnie. She still was in the dressing room when Caroline came back out in jeans and t-shirt. The dress hung loosely from her arm and she held the shoes in her hand. When Bonnie finally came out she looked stunning. She had a dress in the color of grass on. It looked like a ball dress and Bonnie's shoes were black because she wore a black jacket. Elena was speechless so Caroline said: "Oh my god. Bonnie, you look fabulous!"

Bonnie blushed a deep shade of red before saying: "Thanks."

She quickly reentered the dressing room and changed her clothing back to jeans and t-shirt.

"So, Elena, what dress did you pick?" The with asked once she was out of the cabin.

The doppelganger sat up and pointed to one of the dresses in the window of the shop. "This dress looks good." It was red and had like Caroline's just one shoulder strap.

"Try it on!" The blond shrieked and ran away to get the dress. Shortly after she came back and handed the dress to Elena while pushing her into one of the dressing rooms.

After five minutes of endless long waiting Elena finally came out. The dress fitted her perfectly and showed all her curves awesomely good. Both – Caroline and Bonnie – were speechless and so Elena decided she would buy it.

After another 30 minutes the three girls all had a dress. It was seven o'clock when they had all the things they needed – they even had dinner in a small restaurant after their shopping – the girls decided to head home. They had now exactly 24 hours before their dates would start.

And they surely would need the time...

**So, what do you think? R&R, please? You'll get a cookie. :)**

**Two chapters to go. See you all – hopefully. ;)**

**xx Ms Leen Gillies**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys, **

**I'm sorry this isn't an update! But I need your help! I'm stuck with a writers block. I don't know what to write... I have no inspiration.**

**So it would be great, if you had any idea what I should write in the "date-chapter" or what you would like to read in it... Anything please?**

**Please review or PM it to me.**

**Thank you very much.**

**- Leen.**


End file.
